


Doubt

by augustinevirus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke, Canon Characters - Freeform, Caring Clarke, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Making Love, Mild Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Shipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys so i accidentally set it to teen and up as the rating and i apologize. i just want to point out the person who told me this in the comments. like. there are plenty of ways to say that i messed up other than the rude way they did. i was a little immature in my response. sorry about that. just please dont do that stuff in my fics. point out my mistakes but be polite while doing so.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so i accidentally set it to teen and up as the rating and i apologize. i just want to point out the person who told me this in the comments. like. there are plenty of ways to say that i messed up other than the rude way they did. i was a little immature in my response. sorry about that. just please dont do that stuff in my fics. point out my mistakes but be polite while doing so.

Clarke has become his everything. Of course Octavia is his sister and he loves her but this is a different kind of love. He doesn’t know what to do, how to tell her, anything really. He imagines kissing her and how soft her lips would be against his own chapped lips. He can see his hands on her hips with their foreheads pressed against each other… both of them are laughing and her smile.. It just does things to him.  It makes him feel like he is the most important person in her life when she smiles at him. 

 

“Helloooo? Bellammyyy.” He opens his eyes to see Clarke waving her hand in front of his face, “I’ve been like doing that for ten minutes. C’mon get up.” He groans and stretches, taking his time just to annoy her. The blonde rolls her eyes and yanks him up by his collar, “Woah, take it easy there-” He says with a laugh.

 

“What are we doing?” He asks as they trek through the woods a bit. “Looking for any kind of food. Mainly berries and nuts.” “Are you so sure nuts are a good idea after last time?” She shrugs, “Probably not.”

 

“Um, Clarke, I actually have to talk to you about something.” He says as he stops and crosses his arms, looking down at the forest floor. “Okay?” She says as if it’s a question. “So, uh, its been on my mind a while… this thing I need to tell you.” “Okay?” “I just-” He can’t so it. He can’t verbally say it so instead he steps forward and kisses her.

 

Her arms wrap around his neck. 

 

She wants him too? Clarke slowly pulls away and she has a curious look in her eyes, “Did we just kiss?” “Uh, yeah, I would consider that a kiss.” “...We should do it again soon.”

 

A few days pass and he hasn’t heard much from Clarke. He thought he had the okay but maybe not. Bellamy sits down on his cot and rubs his temples. This is giving him a fucking headache. He thinks about how him and Clarke hugging when they found out they were both okay. He thinks about how he hurt his leg so bad trying to save her and tried to trek on. He thinks about all these things and he realizes that he had been so blind to his feelings. How could he not know about this? About her?

 

He hears his tent being unzipped but he doesn’t bother looking up, “Octavia, please, I just need a little time to myself.” He feels someone sit down and he sighs. “I’m not Octavia, Bell.” Its Clarke’s voice. His head raises quick enough to cause whiplash but he is okay. He opens his mouth to say something but she starts talking so he quiets, “I’ve been thinking these past few days. About us. I don’t know if you’re serious about us being a thing or if you just want to sleep with me. I want you to clarify. I need you to clarify.”

 

Bellamy’s head spins, “Tell me what you want first.” He says slowly. “I want you to be serious about us. I don’t want to be a play thing…” “Then I’m serious about us.”

 

Clarke’s hand touches his gently, doubtful, but with a grin he laces their fingers together. His eyes flick down to her lips and he leans forward to kiss them gently, not looking for anymore. That can wait until they are both ready. Her lips are just as he imagined.

 

Bellamy might be in love with her.

 

It's been weeks and they are open with everyone. They don't hide their affection. Its now that they feel confident with each other to go a step future.

 

“Clarke, are you sure?” The blonde pulls the shirt over her head and drops it, “Are you?” She replies and hell yeah he is but he wants her to be sure. “Yes.” He says softly as she lets her jeans slowly slip down her legs. He swallows roughly. “It's your turn.” Clarke says and pulls his shirt over his head.

 

Her eyes look up at him and she rests a hand on the back of his neck before pulling him into a gentle kiss. They part and she smiles and Bellamy feels his heart skip a beat from it. Her hands move down to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He kicks them off and he takes in them image of her like this. Pale skinned and beautiful, her hair is like a halo of sunshine. 

 

But he feels something other than the sweet thoughts grow in his head. Clarke draws him into another kiss and he pushes her back, not breaking the kiss until she falls back gently onto the large cot. He kisses at her neck and collarbone going down her body until he reaches her hip bone. He leaves a hickey there to remind her of tonight whenever she sees it.

 

Bellamy feels himself slowly getting hard. He bites at her neck and the area where her jaw meets her neck. She lets out quiet sounds of pleasure and yeah now he is really turned on. He unclips her bra and tosses it behind him.

 

Her panties leave her body next and a finger slowly slips inside her, “Oh… Clarke, you’re so wet… I didn’t know you were feeling like this already.” A blush grows across her cheek. His other hand slips into his boxers as he slowly gets himself off.

 

He slowly adds more fingers over time until she’s stretched out enough for him to make love to her. Yeah this isn’t fucking, not to Bellamy anyway, this is more meaningful. He slips his own boxers off and gives himself a few more jerks before kissing her and slowly pushes in digit by digit, careful not to hurt her. He buries his face in her neck and she breathes out slowly, “Bellamy…” He knows what that means so he slowly pulls back and pushes in. 

 

They both feel the rhythm they’ve set, following it with ease. 

 

He feels Clarke gasp and clench around him, “I-I’m coming.” She stiffens with the orgasm wrecking her. He keeps going helping her finish before pulling out and jerking himself quick in his hand. When he cums he feels his body grow lax and he rests back next to Clarke. 

  
  


His arms wrap around her and she rests her head on his chest, a blanket is thrown over them because of the growing cold. He smiles and strokes her hair. This is perfect, she is perfect, and he loves her.


End file.
